Palutena's Gone
by 12Frida39
Summary: For those of us who've played the game, you're probably wondering what would've happened if Pit hadn't saved Lady Palutena in time. Well, this story is just that. (Warning! Don't read if you haven't played Chapters 20 21 in Kid Icarus: Uprising or you just don't give a damn about spoilers.) Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Kid Icarus, and for those of you who think I do... Just don't go there. You'll seriously regret it.**

**This story is directly linked to The Wandering Angels fanfic. This story is not mine originally, I'm only posting it on my account because my friend wishes to remain annonymous.**

**True Author's Note:**

**Enjoy****...**

**DERP!**

**('Nuff said!)**

**Prologue**

It's been a month since the Chaos Kin took over Palutena's body. Pit did his absolute best to save her, being his precious goddess and all, but in the end, she was taken over and killed by the merciless Chaos Kin, of whom afterwards consumed her soul. With Palutena gone, Pit simply neglected to do anything until her return. He refused to become the angel of any other god or goddess. We thought he would improve with time, but he hasn't changed his mind at all. And seeing as no angel can be without a god or goddess, I was chosen to be Pit's. My name is Diana MacRae, and I am the new Goddess of Light.

**Author's Notes:**

**This is basically a preview of the story, obviously, or else they wouldn't call it a PROLOGUE! If you don't like this, then there's really only one simple solution for all you Lady Palutena fans out there... JUST DON'T READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Hope you enjoy!**

** I have some sad news to share with you all. Farther on in this, my friend is stuck on whether or not to discontinue putting LVD matches into the story, but I'm against it. I told her that to have a really good Kid Icarus story worth reading, there had to be at least 1 LVD match every few chapters or so, but she refused to accept my reasoning. I'm counting on all of you to help me out here. If you think the LVD matches should continue, leave a review with the letter 'Y', and a reason or two if you want them to continue, or 'X' if you agree with her that they should be discontinued. Please help me out here, because I can't convince her on my own, and if you guys could help me out, I can also put in an OC Fighter for those of you who would like one!**

**Thnx, 12Frida39. 3 ... Derp!**


	2. The New Goddess of Light

**Chapter 1: The New Goddess of Light**

Pit's P.O.V

"Someone's here!" one of the centurions yelled to me. "He says he wants to see you."

I looked at the centurion with pained eyes, but quickly turned around to hide the coming tears.

"Tell whoever it is to go away. I don't take visitors," I said unhappily.

I was really lonely, and right now, the only company I wanted was that of my goddess, Lady Palutena. Five minutes later, the centurion came back with a panicked look on his face.

"He says that if you don't let him in, he'll let himself in," the centurion whimpered shakily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the mystery person's arrogance. Most people gave up as soon as I told them to leave me alone. They felt sympathetic for me, but they don't understand it at all, no matter how hard they try.

"Tell him..." I thought for a moment about what I could possibly say. "Tell him he can do whatever he wants, so long as it doesn't involve me."

The centurion disappeared around the corner and he didn't reappear for quite a while. I couldn't help wondering if the stranger had done something to the centurions. There was a loud explosion that came from the entrance to Palutena's Temple, and a really large group of centurions went flying across the open room in front of me. A black hooded figure walked into the room, heading straight for me.

"Are you the angel, Pit?" the figure asked.

"Why do you want to know? I shot back at him.

The black figure took off his hood to reveal that she was actually a girl. She had dark brown hair that almost reached down to her ankles, and blue eyes like my own. I gasped when I saw the outfit she was wearing. She had a gold crown around her head, two gold cuffs on either arm, extending up to her elbows, and she wore a white dress that resembled that of Lady Palutena almost perfectly. Her face showed no expression, and she almost seemed to be bored with this situation already.

"Because I'm your new goddess, Diana," she replied.

My eyes widened in shock, but it only took me a minute to understand what was going on.

"I was wondering when they would send in Lady Palutena's replacement," I said. "Well, you can go back to wherever you came from, because I only serve Lady Palutena."

Diana walked towards me and picked me up by the collar. She stared me directly in the eyes with a look that could kill.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," she hissed. "I don't want to be your goddess any more than you want to be my angel, but I don't have a choice, and neither do you. So, we're both going to have to deal with it. And if for any reason, you don't cooperate, I don't thik you'll last very long."

I finally realized, after all that time I was talking to her, she had Stealth Claws, a pair of invisible claws, that were starting to dig into my chest. We stood there for a moment, ( technically I wasn't standing, but too bad) just staring each other in the eyes, waiting for the other to respond. The messenger centurion came back, flying towards us at full speed. He would have flown right into Diana if she hadn't taken one step forward, making him fly into the wall instead. When he tried to pull himself out, his head stayed trapped within the wall. Diana sighed.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"There's another visitor," the centurion replied weakly, his voice echoing throughout the wall.

"What kind of idiot would come here after seeing the exploded front half of the temple without any centurions guarding the entrance?" Diana asked rhetorically.

My eyes widened as I realized exactly who it was. The one and only person who was as dumb and brave as me, because he technically _was _me.

"Hey, Pit! Guess what I found out!" a familiar voice echoed from the entrance.

An angel came running around the corner, skidding to a halt in the doorway, and he had a very cheerful expression. He was my exact reflection except for the fact that he basically resembled a shadow version of me. His hair, tunic and wings were all as jet black as darkness itself, and he had shinning, crimson red eyes. He was my twin, Dark Pit, or, as I like to call him, Pittoo, but he really hates it when I call him by his nickname.

He froze when he realzed something was going on. He looked from me, to Diana, to the messenger centurion, whose head was still stuck in the wall, and back. He seemed completely lost.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Diana frowned. I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking the same thing.

"Moron," she whispered.


End file.
